Dioses y semidioses leen
by Miss Bohe
Summary: —Oh, genial. Lo que faltaba. Mi vida plasmada en libros—se lamentó Percy, sentado debajo del trono de su padre. Unos libros aparecen, misteriosamente, en la sala de tronos del Olimpo, junto a unos semidioses. Ahora tendrán que leerlos y convivir con sus hijos por un tiempo, hasta que hayan finalizado los libros. ¿Qué cosas ocurrirán?


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y todo lo relacionado con su mundo le pertenece a Rick Riordan, alias Tío Rick.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Apariciones y encuentros<em>

* * *

><p>En Manhattan se desataba una terrible tormenta. Rayos iluminaban los cielos, las aguas golpeaban brutalmente contra las costas. Parecía que estarían en un dilema. Los neoyorquinos se preguntaban de donde se había originado ese semejante fenómeno climático, si hacia poco tiempo habían tenido un sol radiante. La presupuesta era fácil.<p>

Poseidón, Zeus y Hades estaban teniendo una de esas típicas peleas de hermanos.

—¡Yo era el favorito de madre!—gritó Zeus hacia Poseidón—. ¿A quién no se comió padre? A mí.

—¡JA! Eso no es nada, hermanito—replicó el dios de los mares—. Madre siempre ha tenido una debilidad por mí.

—¡De eso nada! Creo que vivir tanto tiempo bajo el mar a atrofiado tu cerebro. Yo era su debilidad.

Mientras tanto, Hades intentaba encontrar una forma para poder para esa discusión de niños. Por esas razones no le gustaba estar en el consejo. Y también por esa estúpida orden de Zeus.

—¡Yo soy el favorito!

—¡No! ¡Yo!

—YO

—Mar

—Cielo

—MAR

—CIELO

—M-

—¡¿PUEDEN CORTAR DE UNA VEZ?!—bramó Hades, cortando a su hermano Poseidón en el medio de la frase—. Ustedes dos son peores que Caronte y su estúpido traje italiano—gruñó.

Zeus y Poseidón se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a su hermano.

—¡¿Cómo nos comparas con ese barquero?!—exclamaron indignados.

Y comenzaron a enumerar, a su ya sin paciencia hermano mayor, las diferencias que tenían con Caronte.

En otra parte del salón de tronos, los demás dioses estaban en sus asuntos, ya acostumbrados a los altercados de los hermanos.

Hera hojeaba la nueva edición de la revista del Doc. Asclepio, buscando algún que otro consejo para su matrimonio con el dios de los cielos. La última sesión con uno de los ayudantes de Asclepio, un consejero matrimonia que no sabia nada del matrimonio, nada bueno había salido de ahí.

A un lado de la reina de los cielos, Atenea, Artemisa y Ares estaban inmersos en otra discusión sobre distintas tácticas de caza y guerra.

Afrodita y Deméter hablaban sobre todos los productos naturales que habían en la tierra y en el Olimpo, que eran buenos para la belleza facial... Y sobre cereales, muchos cereales.

Apolo y Hermes corrían alrededor del fuego de Hestia, quien los miraba divertida, intentando escapar de unos pájaros autómatas, cortesía de Hefesto. Los dos primeros le habían jugado una de sus bromas al dios y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias. Hefesto miraba, con satisfacción, como su invento andaba de maravilla.

Al mismo tiempo, Dionisio se encontraba en su trono, hojeando las más nuevas existas sobre vinos. Era uno de los pocos, por no decir el único placer que Zeus no se le había sacado con el castigo, en palabras del dios del vino _tortura eterna_.

—El mar es mucho más poderoso que ese barquero que tienes,

—No lo creas hermano...

—La mejor estrategia de batalla es no tener ninguna. Simplemente ir y acabar con cada uno de los enemigos.

—¡Corre, hermano! Ahí hay... ¡AUCH! ESO DOLIÓ.

Más comentarios se hubieran escuchado sino fuera que una potente luz blanca tomó por sorpresa a cada dios de la sala.

—Dioses—tres voces hablaban, provenientes de la luz—. Estamos acá para hacerles ver como es el futuro, el futuro de los semidioses y por lo que tuvieron que pasar. Esperamos que lo que leerán por un tiempo les ayude a cambiar, sino las consecuencias serán grabes.

Y como apareció la luz, se fue, dejando en su lugar unos libros.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?—Apolo seguí subido en la espalda del dios de los viajeros, intentando atrapar uno de esos pajarracos.

—Eso es lo que me...

Hera fue interrumpida por otra luz, esta vez de color anaranjado.

Lo que vieron los dioses los sorprendió.

—SON UNOS IDIOTAS—una chica, muy parecida a Deméter, estaba gritando hacia un grupo de chicos—. ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA A LA CABAÑA?

—P-pero Katie...—dos de los chicos intentaron hablar, muy parecidos a Hermes

—Pero nada.

—Y ustedes no se crean que están libre sin culpa—la única chica rubia del grupo de semidioses señaló a los seis chicos que quedaban—. Participaron en esto.

—Pero, Annabeth...

Detrás de esa escena, seis semidiosas más se encontraban observando.

—Diez dracmas a que de esta no salen—susurró una.

—Hecho.

Apolo y Hermes se encontraban en los brazos de Deméter y Afrodita. Los habían sorprendido, por no decir que habían gritado como niñas antes de ir a los brazos de las diosas.

Aunque Poseidón se veía divertido viendo la escena, había notado la irritación que había comenzado a apoderarse de Zeus, por lo que estaba a punto de intervenir sino fuera que otra luz apareció, haciendo que los intentos del dios del mar por intervenir y la discusión de los semidioses acabaran.

—¡HEY! Este no es el...—una voz de muchacho se escuchó, pero fue interrumpida por tres personas.

—¡Leo!—uno de los chicos y la que había aceptado la apuesta corrieron y abrazaron al dueño de ese voz, mientras que, la chicas que parecía la más joven, intentaba reprimir un sollozo. Los dioses miraban, sorprendidos aquello.

—Tranquila, reina de la belleza. Hay Leo para todos.

Los dioses quedaron aún más sorprendidos cuando la chica, a la que supusieron que era reina de la belleza, le dio un golpe a Leo.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió.

—Te lo mereces, por desaparecer de esa forma—contestó la castaña—. Y por hacernos creer que estabas muerto.

Al oír esa palabra, las deidades reaccionaron.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Atenea fue la que habló.

—¿No saben quienes somos?—el pelinegro de ojos verdes preguntó sorprendido, levantando una ceja.

—No, por eso pregunto—la diosa frunció el ceño, signo de estar enfadándose. Al notar eso, Hermes intervino.

—Será mejor que se presenten, diciendo sus nombres y su padre/madre divino.

Todos miraron al muchacho que había hablado hace unos instantes. No había duda que era su líder o alguien a quien respetaba.

—Siempre primero, así toda la furia la llevo yo—murmuró entre dientes, antes de separarse del grupo y pararse en frente de todos los olímpicos—. Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. No quiero morir joven—susurró lo ultimó.

—¡POSEIDÓN!—Zeus y Atenea exclamaron. La única respuesta de parte del susodicho, fue una sonrisa hacia su hijo.

—Annabeth Chase—la única mujer rubia fue la que tomó el lugar de Percy—, hija de Atenea.

Una sonrisa de su madre.

—Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter. Y si mamá, como cereales.

La diosa de la agricultura sonrió satisfecha de su hija.

—Travis y Connor, los mejores, los más...—una mirada de Katie hizo que ambos hermanos pararan—. Hijos de Hermes.

—Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

—Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades—el menor de los chicos era la copia de Hades. El dios miró curioso a su hijo, recordando a María Di Angelo, y preguntándose cómo había salido del _Casino Lotus._

_—_Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus, lugarteniente de Artemisa.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Zoe?

—Ha sido una de sus mejores cazadoras, mi señora. Ahora se encuentra entre las estrellas—la hija de Zeus bajó la cabeza, mientras decía lo último. Artemisa imitó el gesto de su nueva lugarteniente.

—Al parecer aún no han hecho el juramento—susurró Percy a Annabeth, pero ésta lo mandó a callar porque faltaba para que se presentaran. A pesar de eso, ella pensaba lo mismo.

—Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita.

—Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes.

—Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares.

—El gran Leo Valdez a su servicios. Hijo de Hefesto, usuario del fuego.

—Rachel Elizabeth Dare, alias RED, Oráculo.

Apolo saltó de su trono y se acercó a su oráculo.

—¿Ya predijiste alguna profecía?

Algunas risas se escucharon provenientes de los mestizos, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara levemente. Por suerte, alguien intervino.

—Apolo—con solo decir el nombre de su hermano, Artemisa ya había logrado que él volviera a su trono.

—Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter.

Las deidades estaban sorprendidas (ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían pasado por eso). Griegos y romanos en una misma habitación, sin armas y conviviendo sin que haya derramamiento de sangre.

—Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte y Pretor de Nueva Roma.

—Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

Hades entrecerró los ojos. —Te dieron una segunda oportunidad—. No era una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación. La muchacha movió la cabeza, asintiendo lo dicho por su padre.

—Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, hija de Bellona y Pretora de Nueva Roma.

Luego de que todos los mestizos se presentarán, cada dios se encogió a la talla de un ser humano.

—Niños—habló Hestia desde la fogata—. Vayan con sus padres divinos. Luego podremos empezar con la lectura—señaló la pila de libros que había al lado del trono de Zeus—. Reyna puedes sentarte conmigo.

Cuando todos ya se encontraban instalados, Zeus tomó el primer libro.

—¿Quién quiere leer?

—Yo, hermanito—Poseidón tomó el libro de las manos de su hermano—. Se llama **Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. El ladrón del rayo.**

—Oh, genial. Lo que faltaba. Mi vida plasmada en libros—se lamentó Percy, sentado debajo del trono de su padre, a quien ahora no le agradaba leerlos.

El rey de los cielos, al escuchar a su rayado rayo, disimuladamente lo tomó y lo escondió detrás de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, empecemos—al dios de los mares no le quedaba otra que tragarse el nudo que se le había formado—. **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, acá va,podríamos decir el primer cap. de la historia. La verdad, ganas tengo de escribirla, pero ustedes será los que decidan si continuo con la historia o no. Así que ya saben que tienen que hacer XDDD<strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
